Pe-o margine de lume
|semiplace = 7th|semipoints = 94|position = 20th|points = 45|previous = Liubi, Liubi, I Love You|next = The Balkan Girls|image = Ro08.jpg|conductor = --}}'Pe-o margine de lume '(translation: On the edge of the world) was the Romanian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrade performed by Nico and Vlad. An operatic ballad taking from Andrea Bocelli, it wasn't originally meant to have Italian lyrics until Nico joined in, as it conveyed her feelings more. Upon its release, however, it was alleged to have plagiarized from a 2002 Spanish song "La magia del corazón". After a serious examination, it was deemed to be original. It qualified from the first semi-final in seventh place. In the grand final, it was performed first preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in 20th place with 45 points; nevertheless, it won the Marcel Bezençon award for best composition. Lyrics |-| Romanian/Italian= Vino pe-o margine de lume Ca pe o banca goală să stăm Cerul sub el mi s-ar întinde Şi nici nu vom şti dacă visăm Astăzi mai mult ca niciodată Gândul meu te cheama vino O noapte întreagă şi-o zi Cu tine alături de-aş fi Aş crede că lumea-i a mea Şi numai ţie lumea ţi-o voi da Vieni (Vieni) e stringimi la mano Io vengo da lontano, da lontano per te (Per te) Oh, guarda (Guarda) Il mondo che ho sognato (Ho sognato) Presente e il passato con te Astăzi mai mult ca niciodată, mai mult ca niciodată Gândul meu te cheamă vino O noapte întreagă şi-o zi – ti offro il mio cuore, lo sai Cu tine alături de-aş fi – sono innamorata più che mai Aş crede că lumea-i a mea – ti voglio tanto bene Şi numai ţie lumea ţi-o voi da La vita intera con te Il sogno più bello chi so – sono innamorata più che mai Il nostro cammino vedrà – ti voglio tanto bene La luce di un amore senza età La luce di un amore senza età Senza età Îmi spui că vei rămâne doar a mea |-| translation= Come to the edge of the world Like sitting on an empty bench The sky would reach under my soles And we won’t even know if we’re dreaming Today, more than ever My mind is calling you A whole night long and a day With you near me, if I stay I’d think the world is mine And I’ll only give the world to you Come (Come) and give me your hand I come from afar, from afar to you (To you) Oh, look (Look) At the world I dreamt of (I dreamt of) The present and the past with you Today, more than ever – more than ever My mind is calling you A whole night long and a day – I offer you my heart, you know With you near me, if I stay – I’m in love more than ever I’d think the world is mine – I want you so much And I’ll only give the world to you My whole life with you The most beautiful dream I know – I’m in love more than ever Our path will see – I want you so much The light of a timeless love The light of a timeless love Timeless Tell me that you’ll only be mine Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Romania Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2008